Who Will Reign Supreme: Tribute to the Troops
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: It's Christmas time again and its also time for WWE to go overseas to entertain our fine men and women protecting our country. So I decided to do my version of this years WWE Tribute to the Troops. PS This does not affect Who Will Reign Supreme
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney. And WWE would be better to because Sheamus would have become WWE Champion a looonnngg time ago and Cena wouldn't be involved lol.**_

_**Hi guys its Tay and I'm here to announce a special Christmas version of Who Will Reign Supreme? Ok this chapter is just a promotional thingy so tell me what you think of the idea Oh and a heads up I might involve some of David's, aka SilverDragonRanger09 aka The Only member of SHMH that has a Y chromosome, characters such as Arch Angel David Hodges and Lydia Dumas. Oh and one more thing… I JUST GOT 2 WORDS FOR YA!!! Merry Christmas. : )**_

Who Will Reign Supreme

Tribute to the Troops

_(Shows pictures of random troops in uniform)_

Voice: They sacrifice all, to defend and protect us.

_(Shows the troops gathered around a WWE ring then it turns to red as the words Saturday Dec. 19 show up on the screen in green)(Parachute by Train begins to play)_

Voice: On Saturday December 19th

_(Words change to NBC Holiday Event)_

Voice: On an unforgettable NBC Holiday Event

_(Shows pictures of soldiers and then Bob Hope and the Bob Hope Award)_

Voice: WWE the first recipient of the Bob Hope: Legacy of Hope Reward

_(Shows Cena in the ring doing his Dudley Boyz taunt then switches over to Miley standing on the ropes, waving to the fans, then shows MVP on top of a military plane with his arms spread out in his normal fashion, then shows random soldiers cheering)_

Voice: Will entertain the United States Armed Forces, serving overseas.

_(Shows random soldiers cheering as they watch Rey Mysterio launch himself over the ropes, then it shows more of them cheering, then cuts to a clip of John Morrison standing on top of a jeep with a soldier, then shows Sam and Carly in the middle of a bunch of soldiers waving to the camera, then it cuts to clips of soldiers and different wrestlers interacting, such as MVP holding up a soldier like he is going to body slam him, Alex pinning a soldier, Rey Mysterio running and high fiving all of the soldiers in line, and Morrison jumping off the top turnbuckle, going for a cross body.)_

Voice: World Wrestling Entertainment proudly present…

_(Shows a high up view of the ring, then cuts to the Tribute to the Troops Logo along with Saturday, December 19__th__ underneath it.)_

Voice: Tribute to the Troops, The most patriotic show of the year. Saturday, December 19th, 9/8 central on NBC.

_**Well what do you think? Should I do it? I know I basically just tweaked the real promo but it's such a good promo I didn't want to insult it by coming up with a mediocre one. Well I hope you guys are looking fo… (Lights go out)**_

_**What the… ok Brian very funny, turn the lights back on… Brian? (Looks around the room then there is a flash of light and you see another girl's figure behind Tay but it immediately disappears with the light)**_

_**What the hell?!? (Looks around the dark room then back at her computer and starts pressing buttons) What the hell it froze. (Then the screen goes black until a lightning strike comes on it then a female voice can be heard)**_

_Voice: Taylor… I'm coming. December 19__th__ prepare for the ride of your life… (Sadistic laughter) Are You Ready?_

_**(Another flash of light occurs as Tay screams, then the lights come back on and everything is normal.) Ok what the hell was that? I swear I need to get Ghostbusters or something in here that freaked me out. Ok I'm going to figure out what the hell just happened, I'll see you guys later, bye. (Starts looking under the bed and in the closet)**_


	2. Tribute to the Troops

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and if I owned WWE we wouldn't have this same old shit Cena be champion for most of the year or anytime of the year for that matter.**_

_**Hi it's Tay and as I promised December 19**__**th**__** here it is WWRS: Tribute to the Troops. Sorry its coming out late but I got busy with family and church things today but here it is, Now how this will work is that it will be my version of the show, all matches not just the ones containing Liley, Cam, or any of my other characters so without further de…(lights flicker) Oh dang, why is it so cold in here? (Thunder claps and lights go out.) Oooo no, No, no not now (looks around then feels a pair of hands cover her eyes) AHHHH!!!!!**_

_**?: (covers Tay's mouth and pulls her back and kisses her) I told you I was coming; now your ass is mine.**_

_**T: (Struggles but manages to move the hand) Mandy?? (Lights come back on)**_

_**M: You got that right babe.**_

_**T: OMG!! (Hugs Mandy) I thought you weren't coming in until Monday.**_

_**M: I got an earlier flight (smiles but it goes away as Taylor hits her arm) Oww what was that for.**_

_**T: You scared the hell out of me! I thought I was about to be kidnapped or something… Oh come here (hugs Mandy then kisses her)**_

_**M: Wow, talk about your holiday greetings (laughs before capturing Taylor's lips again) So what are we up to here?**_

_**T: Oh Tribute to the Troops, wanna join?**_

_**M: of course, oh Hi guys I'm back (waves)**_

_**T: Yes you are and I'm so happy. (hugs Mandy tightly) Ok let's do this.**_

_**M: Ok here we go SHMH Productions is proud to present a very special version of…**_

**Who Will Reign Supreme**

**Tribute to the Troops**

Voice: For the past 7 years WWE has entertained and brought many memories to many fans. But tonight it's not about entertaining; it's about bringing a little piece of home to our soldiers overseas. This holiday season, WWE superstars have come halfway across the world to take part in WWE's Tribute to the Troops, the most patriotic show of the year. We pay our respects to the men and women that protect our nation. (Parachute by Train begins to play)

Clips of soldiers saluting and doing their jobs are show, then some pictures of the soldiers interacting with the WWE superstars, such as MVP holding up a soldier on his shoulders, Cryme Tyme interacting with the soldiers, Carly and Sam standing in the middle of a group of soldiers, and John Cena saluting the soldiers.

Voice: Tonight we salute those who protect our great nation, WWE Tribute to the Troops.

Cuts to a live shot of the soldiers sitting around the ring, they are standing and cheering.

Michael Cole: Here in Camp Liberty, in Balad, Iraq we bring to you WWE's Tribute to the troops, I'm Michael Cole and here with me is none other than "The King" Jerry Lawler.

King: Michael this has to be one if not my absolute favorite time of the year, as we come halfway across the world to entertain our troops, and we have a great show for them tonight. (finishes as Rey Mysterio's theme hits.)

Eve: This opening contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring from San Diego, California, Rey Mysterio!

Rey come out from the tent covering at the top of the ramp, decked out in a camo version of his ring attire and a camo vest. Rey goes over to his right to acknowledge the soldiers that are screaming and cheering him, then does the same to the soldiers on the left, before he makes his way to the ring. He goes from left to right shaking and high-fiving the outstretched hands of the soldiers, then he stops and looks at one of the soldiers before removing his external mask, revealing his regular mask underneath, then he walks over to the soldier he was staring at then places it over and onto his head, which causes the soldiers around him to cheer and rub the now masked soldier's head. Rey then walks up to the ring and enters it as his tag team partner Mark Henry's theme hits.

Eve: Making his way to the ring from Silsbee, Texas, he is the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!

Mark Henry walks out from the tent covering in his normal red wrestling attire then looks over to his left and raises his arms up, causing the side he is facing to cheer loudly until he lowers his arms, then he repeats the process with the right side getting the same result then he faces forward and does the same thing and all the soldiers start cheering as he makes his way down to the ring. Once he gets onto the apron and steps in Carlito's theme hits.

Eve: And their opponents first, making his way to the ring, from The Caribbean, Carlito!

Carlito walks out onto the ramp and is met almost immediately with boos from the soldiers. He just looks at them with a disgusted look then walks down to the ring.

Cole: Now I heard that Carlito was walking along and looking around out here the camp when a soldier came up and took his apple, bit it and then spit it in Carlito's face, what do you think about that King?

Carlito steps up onto the ring apron but doesn't get into the ring just yet, he looks up at the ramp when CM Punk's theme hits. Punk walks out onto the entrance ramp and, just like with Carlito, he is met with the soldiers booing him but he just ignores them and starts walking down to the ring. He is about halfway down the ramp when he looks to his left and stops. He gets a disgusted look on his face, then walks over to a soldier that has a can of Skoal.

Punk: You need to put that down right now.

The soldier just looks at him then holds the can out as if he was offering him some but Punk just holds up his hands and shakes his head, then the soldier takes some in his finger tips and packs it into his mouth, much to the dismay of CM Punk. Punk walks to and gets into the ring. Carlito and Punk walk over to their corner as Rey and Mark Henry do the same. Rey and Punk start inside the ring as the ref rings the bell.

Cole: This match-up should be interesting.

King: This match-up? Cole seeing these teams work together should be interesting, especially the team of Mark Henry and Rey Mysterio.

Rey and Punk begin to circle the ring as the soldiers begin to chant "619". Punk and Rey size each other up then lock up in a collar elbow. Then Punk just shoves Rey off of him. Then Rey backs up and bounces off the ropes and then comes at Punk but Punk just lays a shoulder into Rey and knocks him down. Punk then starts taunting Rey as he starts acting like he is flexing his muscles. Rey gets up and bounces off the ropes again and looks to be going for the same thing so Punk gets ready to lay into Rey but at the last second Rey dives between Punk's legs and crawls over to his corner and tags in Mark Henry. Punk sees this and immediately runs over and tags in Carlito. Carlito doesn't want to get in the ring with Mark Henry but is brought in the hard way by Henry grabbing him and throwing him into the ring. Henry then picks up Carlito and throws him into the corner and then hits him with a body splash. Mark Henry then goes for the World's Strongest Slam but Carlito starts to wiggle and manages to get out of Henry's grip and dives and tags Punk back in. Punk gets in and runs at Mark Henry but he easily ducks down and sends Punk flying with a back body drop. Mark then drags Punk to the corner and tags Rey in, then helps Rey up to the top rope where he grabs Rey's hands and Rey stands on Mark's shoulders before hitting a splash from the slightly more elevated platform of Mark Henry's shoulders. Rey goes for a pin but Carlito breaks it up at 2. Rey then gets up and ducks a clothesline from Carlito who ends up running into Mark and gets hit with a head butt, causing him to fall onto the second ropes, then Rey dropkicks a staggering Punk in the back and Punk ends up right beside Carlito. Rey signals he is going for a 619 and then bounces off the opposite ropes and connects the 619 on both Punk and Carlito, causing Punk to fall onto his back as Carlito gets sent back into the waiting arms of Mark Henry, who picks him up and hits a World's Strongest Slam on him as Rey springboards off the top rope and lands on Punk and they both cover their opponents at the same time as the ref counts the 1… 2… 3.

Eve: Here are your winners Rey Mysterio and Mark Henry.

As Punk and Carlito roll out of the ring, Mark Henry picks up Rey and positions him so he is sitting on his shoulder. Rey and Mark get out of the ring and celebrate with the soldiers as the screen switches to a promo.

Cole: All throughout the time we spent in Iraq we went around to all the WWE superstars and asked them what makes this time of the year so special to them.

Alicia: Well the holidays are special to me because it's really the only time of year I get to see my family all together. With traveling and wrestling, I'm not at home much but when this time of the year comes around its nice being able to see everyone you love.

John Cena: The holidays are special to me because of this right here, being able to come over here and entertain our troops that keep us safe. I look forward to this every year and as soon as they announce sign-ups for whoever wants to come over here, I always make sure I'm one of the first ones in line. This is for all of you real American heroes. (Salutes)

Carly: Well this time of the year is special to me because of what it means. It's time to spend with your family and friends. I mean who isn't excited during this time of year? It's just something in the air that just makes every little thing special.

_Commercial_

Eve: Everyone please join me in welcoming a man that made this trip especially for all of you, all the way from the North Pole, Santa Claus!!!

All the soldiers cheer as R-Truth's theme begins to play and R-Truth dressed as Santa comes out in his normal fashion of dancing and singing his entrance theme.

Truth: Soldiers over there What's Up? If ya feel me stand up and say What's Up. WHAT'S UP!! (Soldiers chant back "What's Up!) What's Up!! (What's Up!)

He continues making his way to the ring in his normal fashion then enters the ring and does a few more dance moves before his music ends and he just looks out into the sea of soldiers.

Truth: Tribute to the Troops 2009… WHAT'S UP! (What's Up!) You know what hold on… I can't do this anymore. (Truth throws off the Santa hat) ya'll are making it hard on me, you know every year around this time I always start gaining a lil' weight and you know why? Ya'll leave me those cookies and milk to eat on my way around to giving ya'll presents. You just had to mess with my sweet tooth, well… (interrupted by Framing Hanley's Hear Me Now beginning to play)

Santa Truth looks up at the ramp and sees another Santa come out at the top of the entrance ramp and walk down to the ring. Once the other Santa gets into the ring he goes over and faces Santa Truth and holds the mic up to his mouth.

Santa: Well it looks like we have an imposter.

Truth: What are you talking about?

Santa: I never complain about the milk and cookies everyone leaves me.

Truth sat there for a moment then removed his fake Santa beard and hair.

Truth: Alright you caught me, I was just playin' around. (laughs) but I wasn't joking about that sweet tooth though.

Santa: Oh really? Well what was that you were about to say before I came out here.

Truth: Well I was going to say I was going to give everyone here something sweet, sweet in the form of a divas match.

Santa: Oh really? What kind of match?

Truth: A 6 diva, Santa's little helpers, tag-team bra and panties match.

Santa: Ho ho ho I like that idea, well get them out here.

Suddenly very festive Christmas music begins to play.

Truth: Get out here!! Layla, Alicia, Michelle, Carly, Sam, Lydia get out here!

_**(AN: Ok before we get hit with a lawsuit, Carly and Sam, along with all the other TV characters we may use in this and in my regular WWRS story are over 18. Ok continuing.)**_

All six divas begin to file out in two groups all wearing very sexy Elf outfits, and make their way into the ring, while giving hugs and some kisses to the soldiers near the barricades. Michelle, Alicia and Layla go to the far corner while Sam, Carly and Lydia go to the near corner. A ref in the form of Alex Russo comes down to the ring then slides in and then signals for the bell to ring as R-Truth and Santa stand outside the ring, being closet to Carly, Sam and Lydia.

Lydia and Alicia start off the match, sizing each other up before locking up in a collar elbow. Lydia then immediately tries to pull off Alicia's top but Alicia manages to get away and falls on her back then crawls quickly over and tags in Layla.

King: Alicia almost losing her top, now in this match, only one member has to be stripped down to her bra and panties for the whole team to lose.

Layla rushes in delivering elbow shot after elbow shot before Irish whipping Lydia into the ropes and then goes for a sidewalk slam but Lydia uses her momentum to swing her legs up and wrap her legs around Layla's head and hit a head scissors take down, then Lydia crawls over and grabs Layla by her skirt and then tags in Carly. Carly immediately steps into the ring and drops an elbow onto the back of Layla then goes to take off Layla's shirt. Carly gets it about halfway off before Michelle comes in and hits Carly from behind, but Michelle didn't see Sam hop over the ropes and was blindsided by Sam basically tackling her and they begin to cat fight. Alicia tries to break up Sam and Michelle but Lydia comes in and hits a low dropkick and she falls out of the ring. Alex tries to break up Sam and Michelle but then gives up because she knows it is basically useless to try and stop them. Carly gets up to her feet and turns towards a waiting Layla and she tries to kick Carly but Carly catches her leg and pulls her so she ends up doing the splits and Layla screams in pain, then Carly goes and pulls and successfully removes Layla's shirt. Meanwhile Sam and Michelle start to try and get up when Michelle notices her shirt is torn, she tries to do something but once she realizes she can't do anything she looks up, only to be met with a kick to the stomach on her, followed by attempting and successfully hitting her with a Freddie Killer. Layla begins to get up from her position but is only met with a dropkick in the back from Carly, then Carly looks over at Sam and Lydia, who nod, then she bounces off the opposite ropes and hits the iSmack You, causing Layla to stand up and turn but she is immediately taken down by Sam hitting a Freddie Kick (Trouble in Paradise), then both Carly and Sam look at Lydia then they point to the top turnbuckle. Lydia just smiles and screams before removing her top, revealing a green bra, then goes up top and measures Layla up before hitting the Emo-Mazing (450 Splash) then Carly goes and pulls off Layla's bottoms ending the match.

Eve: Here are your winners, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Lydia Dumas!

All three girls hug in the middle of the ring as R-Truth and Santa get into the ring and start celebrating with the three girls. Then Santa goes over to Lydia, who has her back turned to him, then pulls down Lydia's bottoms, causing her to gasp and turn around. She was about to smack him but he stopped her and pulled off the hat and beard, revealing that it was her boyfriend Arch Angel David Hodges. Lydia just smiles at him then jumps into his arms.

King: What a match, I just have one thing to say… PUPPIES!!

Cole: Calm down King.

Female voice: What is it like coming over to Iraq and being around all the soldiers?

Sam: It's a really interesting experience. I mean you don't really know what they go through and you only get a sample of it when you come here like we do.

Show's clips of the WWE superstars being led around the base, then it shows the superstars looking on as some soldiers go through some basic training skill, and some of them participating in them.

MVP: It makes you realize how lucky we are. I mean I went through rough times when I was growing up but looking back its nothing compared to what all they have to prepare for. That's why it's so important to us to come out here and show just how much we appreciate them.

Shows MVP on top of a military vehicle spreading out his arms in his typical fashion, then cuts to more interactions the superstars have with the soldiers, such as Lilly running and diving into a crowd of soldiers and they carry her off as Miley watches, Alex pinning a soldier, and Rey Mysterio showing off one of his masks.

Rey: The first time I came here, I wore this mask. The match I was involved in that time, was a tag match with my best friend Eddie Guerrero. This mask is going to stay here, in remembrance of him.

Shows Rey talking and holding the mask, then it shows him walking up to a soldier and then he hands him the mask, then it cuts to Rey speaking to the soldier, who now has the mask on, with tears in his eyes as he tells him to take care of the mask and how special it is.

The images fade out then a video of President Obama begins to play.

Obama: As Americans across the country gather with family and friends in this joyful time of year, Michelle and I would like to wish our men and women in uniform a happy holiday season. We are grateful for your service, we honor your sacrifice, and our thoughts and prayers are with all of those who will be spending this holiday apart from home. May God bless you, may God bless the United States of America.

_Commercial_

Miley's Rockstar theme begins to play then Lilly and Miley appear at the top of the ramp.

Miley and Lilly make their way to the ring in their normal fashion, waving and hugging the soldiers as they walk up to the ring. Once they get to the ring, Lilly lifts Miley up onto the apron then she climbs up herself then sits on the second rope to allow Miley to step in easier, then she steps in herself. Miley immediately goes over and picks up the mic that was sitting at the edge of the ring for her and brings it back to the middle of the ring before holding up a peace sign then she begins to speak.

Miley: Wow it's really great to be able to spend some time with all of you guys during this time of the year. It really makes me want to do more for everyone we meet. (Miley then holds the mic out for Lilly to take)

Lilly takes the mic from Miley then begins to speak.

Lilly: And we have decided to do that starting now. We are out here to simply introduce someone that has a very special message for someone we met earlier this week, we know she's going to love it. So TJC get out here and deliver the message. (Numb by Linkin Park begins to play)

TJC steps out from the tent cover and is greeted by many cheers. He is wearing dark blue almost black pants and a camo version of his "Live Standing Up or Die Backing Down" shirt and a light blue United States Air Force skull cap. He makes his way to the ring, shaking hands with as many soldiers as he can until he comes up to a brunette that is at the corner of the barricade, then he gives her a friendly hug before going up to the ring. Lilly holds the mic out for TJC to take and he graciously accepts it. Miley and Lilly step out of the ring as TJC brings the mic up to his mouth to speak.

TJ: How is everyone doing here at Camp Liberty? (Receives cheers) Alright, now like Miley and Lilly said I do have a special message for a certain Air Force girl, so Mandy if you would please join me in the ring.

The brunette that TJC had hugged prior to entering the ring was allowed over it and she stepped into the ring and walked up to him.

Mandy: What's going on Ty?

TJ: You'll find out soon enough, now like I said I have a message from a special someone for you. It reads, "Mandy I love you with all my heart, you have no idea how much I need you right now, but I'm willing to go through anything as long as I can have you. You mean the world to me Mandy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm willing to go through hell and back just to be with you, and it feels like that every time you have to leave, but I push through because I know that I belong with you."

Mandy was almost in tears, then she hugged TJC and thanked him for bringing the message and she was about to turn around but TJC stopped her.

TJ: Whoa wait, I wasn't done, there is one more line written here on the message.

As TJC reads that some cheers can be heard from behind Mandy but she keeps her eyes on TJC.

Mandy: Well what does it say?

TJ: (smiles) Turn around and you'll find out.

Mandy turns around to find a blonde girl, kneeled down on one knee looking up at her with a small square box in one hand and a mic in the other, when she sees this she gasps and holds her hands up to her face.

Mandy: (whispers) Tay?

Taylor just smiles at her and brings the mic up to her mouth to speak.

Tay: Mandy, I love you; I want to be with you no matter what we have to go through to be together I will go through it with you, just so I can be by your side. Mandy… (opens the small box) Will you marry me?

Mandy let out the tears that she had tried so hard to keep in and shakes her head up and down vigorously.

Mandy: (whispers) Yes.

Tay: (into the mic) Yes? (Mandy shakes her head yes again, then Tay gets up to her feet) She said yes!! (Tay drops the mic then wraps her arms around Mandy's neck and kisses her)

Miley and Lilly get back into the ring, as TJC walks over to Mandy and Taylor, and all three hug the two newly-engaged girls, as Taylor slides the ring onto Mandy's finger. The soldiers watching on started clapping and cheering as all 5 people in the ring broke the embrace and began to make their way out of the ring and up the ramp. Then the camera gets a close-up of Mandy and Taylor at the top of the ramp as they wrap their arms around each other and kiss before going back stage and the screen goes to black.

_Commercial_

Eve: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Championship! (finishes then Chris Jericho's theme hits)

Jericho walks out onto the entrance ramp and just stops for a few seconds, acknowledging the boos he was receiving then started walking to the ring.

Eve: Making his way to the ring, from Manhasset, New York, Chris Jericho!!

Jericho steps into the ring and just stands in the middle of the ring, staring out into the sea of soldiers until John Cena's theme hits.

Eve: Making his way to the ring from West Newbury, Massachusetts, he is the current WWE Champion John Cena!!

Cena stands at the top of the ramp then salutes the soldiers to his left, then does the same to the ones on his right, then he runs down to the ring and slides in. When he makes it to his feet he holds up the title above his head before handing it to the ref then proceeds to run back and for the and bounce off the ropes until he stops and holds up his Dudley Boyz taunt.

The ref holds up the belt signaling it is a title match then hands it to the time keeper before calling for the bell and starting the match. Cena and Jericho sized each other up before going into a collar elbow tie up, which Cena almost immediately over powered Jericho and pushed him into the turnbuckle, causing the ref to tell Cena to let Jericho out of the corner. Cena broke the hold cleanly and let Jericho out. They got back into the middle of the ring then sized each other up again before locking up and again Cena overpowered Jericho and pushed him towards the turnbuckle but this time Jericho spun himself and Cena around so he had Cena in the turnbuckle, then he tried to Irish whip Cena to the opposite corner but Cena reversed and sent Jericho into the turnbuckle. Cena charged Jericho but Jericho got his foot up and kicked Cena in the face, then Jericho ran and grabbed Cena's head and hit him with a face-buster. Cena rolled out to the apron then began to stand up, but when Cena got to his feet, Jericho sprung off the ropes and Cena with a dropkick, sending Cena flying off the ring apron and to the ground, hitting his head on the barricade.

Cole: Cena in trouble can he get back into it, we'll find out when we come back.

_Commercial_

Cole: And we're back her in Balad, Iraq, with Tribute to the Troops and Cena is in a predicament as Jericho has the Walls of Jericho applied to Cena.

King: Cena really needs to find a way out, wait a minute he's trying to claw his way to the ropes.

Cena manages to make it to the ropes and Jericho has to break the hold. Jericho picks up Cena then starts hitting him in the face with some elbow shots before Irish whipping Cena to the opposite ropes but he ducked down to quickly, then Cena stopped and kicked Jericho in the face then in the stomach before running behind Jericho, bouncing off the ropes and hitting his throwback bulldog. Cena gets back up and so does Jericho but he immediately goes back down from a clothesline from Cena, then another, and another, then Cena bounces off the ropes and drives his shoulder into Jericho and then repeats it, then Cena waits for Jericho to get up, ducks a wild swing from Jericho, then goes behind him and picks him up and hits a spin-out powerbomb. When he looks back up and out to all the soldiers who are cheering, Cena raises his hand into the air then walks over to Jericho's face before bending over and waving his hand in front of his face, saying "You Can't See Me", then he bounces off the ropes and attempts a 5-knuckle shuffle but Jericho moves at the last second, then he gets to his feet and hits Cena with an enziguri as he was on his knees then goes for the pin but Cena kicks out at 2. Jericho then steps back and waits for Cena to get up then tries for a Codebreaker but Cena overpowers Jericho and holds him in the air, then carries him over and places him on top of the turnbuckle and punches him in the face before stepping onto the second ropes and tries to situate Jericho so he can hit him with a Super Attitude Adjustment but Jericho fights out of it then grabs Cena's head and headbutts him, causing Cena to fall from the second rope onto his back. Jericho then gets situated to leap from the top rope and goes for a cross body on Cena and hits it but Cena rolls through and stands up with Jericho in his arms. Cena looks out at the soldiers, then takes a deep breath before powering Jericho onto his shoulders then delivers the Attitude Adjustment then covers Jericho.

King: Attitude Adjustment connects! 1… 2… 3!

Cena's theme hits as his arm is raised and the ref hands him his title.

Eve: Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion… John Cena!!

Cole: What a day in Iraq, from Tribute to the Troops. Well that's all we have for tonight, we've enjoyed entertaining the troops here tonight, and we say "Thank You" to all of the men and women in the armed forces. Goodnight from Balad, Iraq and Tribute to the Troops.

Ends with a montage of all the events that happened over the course of the superstars being there in Iraq.

_**M: Oh My God that was so AWESOME, Tay you did a wonderful job.**_

_**T: Aww you did a great job too. (kisses Mandy)**_

_**M: hey where did you get the idea for proposing?**_

_**T: (blushes) oh I uhh… kinda had that planned in my head for a while, just in case Tyler did actually make it to WWE.**_

_**M: I thought it was sweet and hopefully we won't have to wait that long for it to come true. (kisses Tay and wraps her arms around Tay's waist, then slides her hand down and gently squeezes Tay's butt)**_

_**T: (gasped slightly) hey!**_

_**M: (smiles) Hey I said your ass was mine when I got here.**_

_**T: Hmm I'm liking how you're thinking, but first we need to read something.**_

_**M: Read what?**_

_**T: We need to read Dave's new story, he just posted it. Then my ass will be all yours.**_

_**M: Speaking of Dave, Arch Angel David Hodges and Lydia Dumas are the creations of SilverDragonRanger09 aka Dave. Ok now let's go read his story.**_

_**T: Alright guys that's all for now, so until next time I'm Taylor**_

_**M: And I'm Mandy**_

_**M&T: And this has been a SHMH Production C ya**_

_**M: Now get that story up so I can have your ass.**_

_**T: Mandy they are still watching us.**_

_**M: Ooops sorry, bye guys**_


End file.
